


"You Like What You See?"

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Teasing, Workout sex, prompt meme, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompt: You like what you see?Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Kudos: 49





	"You Like What You See?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @Fuckyeahfraxus. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

" **You Like What You See?"**

"Like what you see, huh?" Laxus grinned.

The blonde had been doing his morning workout in the bedroom he shared with Freed. He was dressed in his regular workout attire, a tight black t-shirt and a pair of spandex shorts. Part way through a sit-up, he had noticed that Freed had placed his novel on their bedside table and was openly checking him. It had sent a chill down the blonde, and he knew he needed to act on it.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Laxus flexed his bicep and tensed his muscles. His strong form was highlighted by the tightness of his clothes, something he was clearly making the best of. Freed didn't seem to mind.

"Because if you do," Laxus continued, tone flirtatious. "Maybe you should get a closer look."

"If you insist," Freed said with a smirk.

He moved from where he lay, sitting at the edge of the bed where Laxus was working out. Dressed only in his boxers, the rune mage spread his legs wide. His cock filled his shorts excellently, and Laxus almost drooled at the bulge directly before him. Freed really knew how to make him horny, it was almost unfair. But Laxus wanted to be in control today.

The blonde stood up slowly, between Freed's stretched legs. He looked down at Freed with the sexiest smirk he could muster, his strong stature towering over Freed. He tensed his abs, and the sweat from his workout made his shirt constrict with his muscles. He saw Freed take a small breath.

"You ain't really getting the full experience, y'know," Laxus murmured deeply.

He grabbed Freed's hand before he could speak, and slowly brought it to his stomach. That was enough of a prompt Freed needed, and he was rubbing both hands against Laxus' musclebound physique without shame. He felt every ripple of strong, perfectly cultivated muscle run under his hand, kneading the strong body with lust in his eyes.

Laxus, of course, played up to the adoration Freed had for his build. He made sure to flex his body wherever Freed's hands cared to roam, maintaining his smirk and winking whenever their eyes made contact.

In moments like this, Freed felt Laxus truly embodied the title of Thunder God.

"You are…" Freed began, thinking for the right words. "Fucking delectable, Laxus. But I would rather do without this in the way."

Freed slowly stood up, running his hands from Laxus' stomach to his chest and taking the sweat covered shirt with him. The moment Freed had removed the shirt, Laxus wrapped an arm around Freed's waist and pushed their bodies together in a heated, slow kiss. He heard his shirt get dropped to the floor, and a moment later he had Freed's hands in his hair, tugging at it carefully as they leant further into each other.

With his unused hand, Laxus started to grope at Freed's torso. It was strong, well defined and practically orgasmic to the touch. He adored the man's body, adored what it could do to him, and he was going to make that known.

"You ready to get real up close and personal, babe?" He whispered when they pulled apart.

Laxus slowly lowered Freed down onto the bed again, kissing him as he did so. With Freed now flush against their bed covers, Laxus crawled atop him and kissed him harder. He could feel his cock straining in the shorts he wore but paid no mind to it. If Freed liked Laxus' body that much, he was going to find out just what the blonde could do with it.

Keeping himself up with one hand, he used the other to tease at Freed's body. He groped and kneaded his chest, before settling on pinching at his nipples. Freed let out a strangled moan, and Laxus grinned at the reaction.

Only Laxus got to see Freed undone like this, and he loved it.

He lowered himself down again, taking Freed's slightly reddened nipple between his teeth. He nibbled at it, sharp teeth toying with the man's sensitive chest. He made sure to look up at Freed whenever he could and was greeted with the beautiful sight of him trying to restrain his moans. He wasn't succeeding.

As he played with his lover, his hands snuck up Freed's strong legs and to his boxers. He grabbed the waistband and pulled them down, tossing them to the side and releasing Freed's straining dick to the coldness of the room. Freed hissed a little, and Laxus smirked.

Laxus moved himself off the bed, kneeling between Freed's legs again. The rune mage found himself paralysed.

With a quick movement, Freed found his dick enveloped by Laxus' mouth. The blonde had deepthroated him as if it were nothing, sliding his mouth up and down Freed's cock with ease and vigour. Freed went slack jaw at the sudden, amazing stimulation his dick was getting. When he looked down to see his lover's bobbing head, he could see that Laxus was still looking directly at him with mischief in his eyes. He was still smirking as well, watching as lust overtook Freed.

The rune mage let out a loud moan as Laxus started to probe his cock-slit with his tongue. He bucked his hips into Laxus' mouth, and the slight gagging sound drove the knight wild. It spurred on Laxus too, apparently, as his head bobbing became faster.

Fuck, this was too good.

To have this Adonis, a veritable god among men kneeling between his legs, sucking him off like a damn pro was euphoric. The fact Laxus could fuck him into the mattress, and had on many occasions, came to mind. He truly had found the perfect lover in Laxus, both rough and gentle when he needed to be, and that thought made the rune mage moan again.

He bucked his hips further into Laxus' mouth, and again a small gag could be heard.

That was the final straw.

His spunk shot from his cock and into Laxus' mouth, hot and intense. Pleasure overtook him and Freed moaned loudly as the orgasm rocked him. He thrust further and further into Laxus' warm mouth, and the feeling of Laxus swallowing his cum only added to the pleasure he was feeling.

As Freed caught his breath, Laxus removed his mouth form Freed's dick and crawled atop the sweating man. He could see Freed's eyes raking over his body yet again, still filled with lust and need. The blonde grinned at the reaction, because as good as it was to suck Freed off and see him become a moaning mess in their bed, it was nothing when compared to taking his ass. Something that Laxus was fully intending to do.

"You ready for more?" Laxus whispered, voice husky.

"You have to ask?" Freed replied, tone a little shaky.

Laxus didn't need to be told twice. He stood at the foot of the bed and quickly removed the shorts that were keeping his cock trapped. He took great pleasure as Freed raked his eyes over his now nude body and stood for a moment before joining Freed on the bed again.

He knew exactly how he wanted Freed. He grabbed the man's legs and placed them over his shoulders, revealing his tight ass for the taking. He wanted to see Freed as they fucked, watch his face as pleasure overtook him. Watch his strong body tighten and yearn for more. Watch this devil become overtaken by his needs and desires.

And it happened instantly.

Freed was overtaken by lust, looking up at his lover's strong body. He was made up of entirely rippling, flexing muscles. He features were sharp, contorted into a smirk that was so damn sexy. He looked fucking amazing.

Then he started to move. He pushed his dick inside Freed's asshole, filling him entirely. The rune mage moaned loudly as Laxus slowly, almost teasingly began to gyrate his hips. His muscles constricted and tightened as he moved, face clenching as the tightness of Freed's ass sent shivers of beautiful pleasure through his body. It was an amazing sight to see, and Freed did his best to drink it all in.

Laxus started to lower his body down, bringing their faces together and pushing Freed's flexibility to it's limit. The closer they got to each other, the faster Laxus' gyrations became. He was moaning, nearing relentlessness with his actions.

Laxus was kissing him a moment later, rough and impassioned.

He was now pushed entirely against him, trapping Freed's hard dick between their stomachs. The rune mage eyes clenched shut at the overwhelming sensation of his ass being fucked, his cock being rubbed against Laxus' washboard abs, and his mouth being trapped in an intense and relentless kiss. It was fucking euphoric.

Grinning into the kiss, Laxus slowed down his thrusts but doubled down on the power. He slammed his quivering dick into Freed's prostate with everything he had, moaning into the other mans mouth as the intense tightness drove him wild.

This was so good. So hot. So intense.

Freed came suddenly and ferociously, moaning loudly into the kiss as his dick erupted in cum again. He bucked his hips up without meaning to, his hot cum splattering over both men's chests and stomachs. His entire body tightened, and his eyes shot open as he quivered in ecstasy.

The sudden tightness of Freed's ass finally tipped Laxus over the edge.

He came hard, body rocked completely as his thrust became manic and fast again. His dick shot spurt after spurt of jizz into Freed's hole, some of which started to leak onto their sheets as Laxus rode the high of his orgasm. His jaw was open in a silent moan as he watched his lover come undone in his own orgasm below him. It was so good, so fucking hot.

A moment later, they were panting to catch their breaths. Laxus carefully removed Freed's legs from his shoulders and collapsed on his lover, bringing him into a somewhat sloppy kiss. He was lying directly atop Freed, not caring for the mess their cum had made.

"You're aware that I won't be able to watch you working out without thinking of this from now on," Freed panted, chest heaving below Laxus. "That might be something of an issue for me."

"Why d'you think I did it," Laxus grinned. "Any time I wanna make your balls blue, just gotta do a few sit-ups."

"We'll aren't you devious," Freed chuckled.

"And with what I plan to do to you," Laxus continued, "You, babe, are fucked."

As Laxus started to kiss him again, hand already pumping Freed's half-hard dick, the rune made had to agreed. He was fucked; amazingly so.


End file.
